The Skies Shadow
by autumnfloweres
Summary: Set in G1. It follow my OC skyshadow and her experiences with the Decepticons. Rated T for slight violence. Please Review! I'm horrible with titles


A young Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp stared down at the tiny bundle in their mother's arms. The three kids had surrounded their parents after their return from the Iacon Medical Center. The child in their mother's arms was small and white with a domed helmet similar to her mothers. The sparkling was the equivalent to a newborn.

All three of the young boys jumped back in surprise when the small child yawned and stretched her arms. She stared up at them with large yellow optics and a small grin laced her lips.

She reached up and held her arms out, expecting to be picked up by one of her three older brothers. They were older than her by 3 stellar cycles.

She became disappointed as the three boys simply stared at her like she had three heads. A wail escaped her and fluid leaked from her optics. Thundercracker's eyes widened and Starscream covered his audios.

Only the young Skywarp seemed unaffected. He cocked his head and moved closer to the wailing bundle. Suddenly their mother thrust the child into Skywarp's arms. The purple child tightened his grip on the youngster as the wailing slowly subsided.

The sparkling looked up with wet optics and smiled. It seemed that smile was infective as the other children were soon grinning madly and impatiently waiting their turn to hold their younger sister.

Nightblossom looked up at her husband, Starquake. She placed her hand in his and the two silently watched as the newest edition to their family was quickly accepted with open arms.

_14 Stellar Cycles later_

Skyshadow quickly dodged the punch her older brother threw at her swept his feet out from under him. Skywarp landed on his back with a grunt and his sister quickly pinned him to the ground and laughed. The purple jet stared at his little sister as she sat on him grinning.

Their brothers were sitting a few feet away, laughing hysterically. If Cybertronian's possessed the ability to blush, Skywarp's cheeks would have been bright red.

The white femme quickly planted a kiss on her older brother forehead and jumped off of him, performing a back-flip in the process. She was the best fighter out of all four of them, and it pissed them off too no extent. Especially Skywarp.

"Kids, time to come in for dinner." Nightblossom yelled from the house. The four teens glanced at each other and smiled. "Last one to the house is a retro rat." Said Skywarp as he disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Hey! No fair!" Yelled Starscream as he raced towards the house with Skyshadow and Thundercracker in tow.

Starscream stood in his sleeping quarters, admiring his new Decepticon insignias on his wings. His three brothers and him had recently joined the ranks of the Decepticons as seekers. He gently rubbed the symbols and winced, for they had been branded onto his wings. They would be leaving for duty soon, and they had visited their parents and sister before departure.

Suddenly, Skyshadow stuck her head in the doorway. "Hey Star?" The mech in question turned around, a frown lacing his dark features. "Don't you know how to knock?" he growled.

The red and silver seeker had become increasingly testy since the disappearance of Skyfire.

Skyshadow shrugged. She walked through the doorway to stand in front of her older brother.

There were a few feet of difference in their height, but they were built the same, although Skyshadow had more feminine feature like curves and softer features. There was also a difference in helmet design as hers was smother with small panels hanging down to resemble hair.

The white and blue femme surprised her brother by wrapping her arms around his torso. Starscream tensed up, obviously taken by surprise and feeling quite awkward. She dug her face into his chest and held him closer.

He awkwardly patted her head and she looked up at him, not relinquishing her grip.

"Promise me you won't get hurt out there." She said. Starscream smiled at his younger sister. Her face immediately lit up. Her brother rarely smiled since he had lost his best friend Skyfire, and to see him like this was a relief.

He knelt down in front of her. "I promise you, Sky. We'll be ok, and we will be home as soon as possible. He pulled her closer, praying to Primus that he could keep his promise.

_5 Stellar Cycles later_

Skyshadow raced around the battlefield, attending to fallen Decepticon soldiers, patching up the stable ones, and teleporting the unstable patients to a safer place.

That was something she had in common with Skywarp. The ability to teleport. She could also create sonic booms like Thundercracker. It had been 5 vorns since she had seen her older brother's, and 4 since they had left for a planet called Earth.

She had last heard that Starscream was Second-In-Command and the leader of his trine. They had recently received news that they were all alive on this planet, after not hearing from them for all that time.

Skyshadow had been so relived, especially since the death of their parents in a surprise bombing raid 2 vorns ago.

As Skyshadow pulled a injured soldier off the battlefield, she received a message over the com-link. "Skyshadow, report." A voice said. The femme recognized it as her squad commander.

"Skyshadow reporting. We have 5 down, 8 wounded with more on the way." The line crackled as the message transmitted. "Well turn the patients over to Fasttraack and get your aft in here. You have a message." Skyshadow rolled her eyes. "I'm on the way, sir. Skyshadow out."

She finished dragging the soldier and tapped Fasttrack on the shoulder. "Hey 'Track, you take over. I have orders to leave." She only got a grunt on response. The green helicopter normally didn't say much, and today was no different.

Skyshadow quickly transformed into her triangular seeker alternate form, and took off in to the Cybertronian sky.

Skyshadow reached the command deck and transformed, landing gracefully on her feet. She had been top of her class in all subjects, but she excelled in flying just like her brothers.

She walked into the command center and saluted. Shockwave turned around from his position at the computer screen. "At ease, soldier." She relaxed and he continued. "You have been summoned here because there is a message for you from Earth. Megatron would like to speak with you."

Skyshadow gaped. Megatron? As in _the_ Megatron? The great slagmaker and the greatest warlord in history wanted to speak with her? She felt faint, but locked her knees and walked to the screen as Megatron's face flickered onto the screen. "Decepticon Skyshadow?"

She saluted. "Yes, sir?"

Megatron stared at her. "You are hereby ordered to transfer to Earth. Our unit is in need of your medical expertise. The space bridge will be ready at exactly 1800 hours. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, S-Sir" she managed to stutter.

"Good. Megatron, Out." And the screen shut off.

Skyshadow stood at the computer for a full 5 minutes before it finally hit her. She was going to see her brothers again? After all this time? She felt like dancing. Instead she settled for grinning like a madman and walking out of the command center.

_1800 hours_

Skyshadow was perfectly on time, and was still wearing her grin. She could not wait to be reunited with her only remaining family.

The bridge powered up and began to hum at a baritone pitch. She quickly stood in the small room and watched as the doors slid shut closed. The machine hummed louder and she was lifted into the beam. She felt like all of her atoms were splitting apart and began to compare it to teleporting. Suddenly everything crashed around her as she landed on a sandy surface.

Cocking her weapon, she scanned the perimeter and was relieved to see Megatron standing right beyond the Space Bridge entrance.

He was flanked by who she knew to be Soundwave, and, could it be? Yes, it was. One of her older brothers stood on Megatron's right side, looking completely bored. Thundercracker stood next to him, smiling at the arrival of his baby sister.

First things first. Skyshadow approached Megatron and saluted him. "Decepticon Skyshadow reporting for duty, Sir." The large warlord nodded. An eager recruit was something that his ranks had not seen in a long time.

"Follow us to the base. Do not fall behind." Megatron said and took off. Starscream paid his sister no mind, simply transforming and taking off without looking back.

Skyshadow didn't bother transforming, but simply activated her thrusters and took off, quickly flying towards Thundercracker, who was also in his robot mode. She quickly latched onto him and steadied herself so she could fly in the awkward position. "Long time, no see big brother." She said. Thundercracker wrapped an arm around her.

"Good to see you too Sky."

Skyshadow sat cross-legged on the recharge berth in Thundercracker's room. Skywarp had joined them, but Starscream repeatedly ignored their comm messages.

The femme looked like she was pouting. "Why is he ignoring us?" she said to nobody in particular. Skywarp shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't got a clue. Hes changed since we got to Earth. He's defiantly became more of an aft."

Skyshadow looked at her other brother. He was quieter now, more resigned. Skywarp, on the other hand, hadn't changed a bit.

She herself had changed. When her brothers left for war, she was innocent and naïve. Now, having seen the horrors of war up close and personal, she had formed an increasingly short temper (her friends on Cybertron constantly called her 'Ratchet', referring to the foul tempered Autobot Medic) and lost all of her childhood innocence. She was still haunted by the night of their parents death.

She had just graduated from the Iacon Medical School.

"_Mom, Dad, I'm home." Skyshadow said as she walked through the door into her childhood home. Four years away attending college had left her homesick and eager to see her parents again._

_She walked through the kitchen and was greeted by the open arms of her mother, who swept her into a hug. "Oh, how we missed you!" Nightblossom said as she squeezed her child tighter. _

_Her father, Starquake, wrapped his daughter in a hug as her mother released her. "Hey, Dad." She said, eagerly returning the embrace. _

_Her father held her at arm's length, optics scanning her new adult upgrade. He sighed. "What a beautiful young adult you have grown to be, young one." He said and hugged her again. _

_The femme was slightly shorter than him, with the build of a seeker, exactly like her brothers except more feminine. She was mostly white with blue highlights on her arms, legs, and wings. Two prominent purple Decepticon symbols laced her wings._

_She smiled happily and looked over her father's shoulder. Her Mother was holding a small metallic box in her hands. _

"_We have something for you, Sky." Her mother said, and opened the small box. Inside, nestled in a soft material, was a stone. It was smooth and rounded, and fir in the palm of her hand. Inscribed in the metal were the words "_Do no harm_", referring to the medics code. When Skyshadow turned it over, there was another message inscribed in the back. _

"Sky, We are so proud of you. Love, Mom and Dad."

_Skyshadow smiled and embraced both of her parents. "Thank you Mom and Dad. I love you too." She looked at both of them, then around the room._

"_Are Star, Warp, and TC here?" she asked excitedly. Nightblossom smiled sadly at her youngest creation. "No. They could not get leave from the front lines. With Starscream being promoted to Air Commander, there was no time for them to make it here." Skyshadow frowned, but shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I expe-" _

_She was interrupted by an explosion ripping through the house. The three Cybertronian's ran outside, optics scanning the sky. There were jets flying everywhere, dropping bombs and firing missiles at the small settlement. _

"_Autobots!" yelled Skyshadow as she started to unleash her cluster bombs on the unfortunate aircraft. Busy firing away, she didn't notice the missile until it was too late. _

_She could only turn and watch as it impacted Starquake's chest and exploded, sending shrapnel flying. _

_She quickly raced over to her father, his normally Dark green chest already turning gray. Skyshadow knew he was gone, but it didn't stop her from prying open his chest armor and beginning to repair his inner systems._

_She didn't stop until she saw the last flicker of light disappear from his spark. She laid her head on her father's grayed corpse, fluid leaking from her optics. _

_Suddenly, it dawned on her. Nightblossom had been standing next to her bond mate when the missile hit. Skyshadow quickly scanned the area, until she noticed her mother lying on the ground. _

_A large piece of shrapnel had impaled itself square in her chest, right where she knew the spark to be. Her mother's still and gray form confirmed her suspicions._

_Both of her creators were offline._

_Skyshadow was still shaking as she dragged her parents bodies into the ruined remains of their house. She placed them next to each other, hand intertwined, so that they could go to the Matrix together. _

_Curling up between her parent's corpses, Skyshadow let the flow of tears escape from her optics._

When Skyshadow pulled herself from the memories, she was curled between Skywarp and Thundercracker, with their arms wrapped protectively around her.

"What's going on?" Thundercracker looked at her. "You were just sitting here and you suddenly started crying. We didn't know what to do to so…" he trailed off.

Skywarp grinned and gave her some room. "Yea, sis. Are you like, bipolar or something?" he said, attempting to cheer her up. She grinned and lightly punched him in the arm.

Both her brothers scooted away from her and let her stretch. She let her feet dangle and began swinging them back and forth.

Starscream's screechy voice broke the peaceful silence. "Skywarp, Thundercracker. Report to the launch deck and bring our new edition along."

"On our way, Screamer." Skywarp grinned as he heard Starscream groan over his nickname. He shut off his comm.

Skyshadow grinned as she hopped off of the berth, walking briskly towards the door, then out into the corridor. She broke into a jog, running straight into the imposing form of Soundwave.

She grinned at the dark blue communications officer. "Hi!" Soundwave stared at her for a moment before walking around her and down the hallway. Skyshadow put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"He needs to smile more."

The three seekers walked through the door that led to the launch deck and were greeted by a cross Starscream. He glowered at his siblings.

"Your late."

Skywarp shrugged. "Stuff it up your afterburner, Screamer." He smiled, receiving a glower from the red and silver Air Commander.

His optics moved from Skywarp to Skyshadow, and she immediately walked up to him.

"Hey Star." She said and wrapped her arms around him. For a few moments, Starscream was too shocked to move, but quickly got over it.

"Do not touch me." He growled. Skyshadow crossed her arms and glared at him. "What crawled up your afterburner and died, _Screamer_." She said, using Skywarp's nickname for their brother, knowing it annoyed the slag out of Starscream.

If Cybertronian's possessed the ability to roll their optics, there is no doubt that was what Starscream would have been doing. Instead he settled for crossing his arms and frowning.

The Air Commander looked towards his trine. Megatron and the troops have already taken off for the raid while I had to wait for you two." He frowned deeper and looked towards Skyshadow. "You. Follow us."

And with that, Starscream took off, followed closely by his three siblings.

When the seekers arrived at the oil plant, they saw that the Autobots had beat them there and the battle was in full swing.

Megatron and Optimus Prime were off fighting in the middle of plant, yelling at each other the entire time and each were attempting to get the upper hand.

Ironhide was down and out while Ratchet was buried elbow deep in the van's systems. Prowl stood guard over the medic and his patient, firing warning shots at anyone who got too close.

There was also a minor skirmish going inside the plant involving Wheeljack, Red Alert, and a very pissed off Motormaster.

Judging by the screams of terror, and the small explosions heard from the building, they figured it wasn't very pretty.

The twins, having no jets to practice Jet Judo on, were terrorizing Soundwave and his annoying little minions. Sunstreaker was squared off against Rumble and Frenzy, chasing them around as they attacked him with their pile drivers. He was jumping up and down, performing a strange dance while yelling something about his "Perfect Paint job" and "Spawns of Unicron".

His rant included a lot more colorful language (none that can be repeated here) that the seekers had ever heard before. And they were Decepticons!

Sideswipe was busy dodging the Communication officer's fists and was trying, to no avail, to land a punch.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp took off towards the skies while Skyshadow raced towards the closest fallen Decepticon, Swindle. The Combaticon's had obviously been the Autobots first targets because they were all out for the count, minus Motormaster.

Swindle was in bad shape. His right optic was cracked and his cannon had been brutally torn from his arm. One of the Jeep's legs from the knee down was lying 20 yards from his body and he had a large burn mark on his chest. The joint where the leg had been ripped from was leaking a steady stream of Energon.

Skyshadow quickly put her medical training to work. She unlatched Swindle's chest plate and scanned his internals. Everything was intact, so she turned her attention to the missing limb.

But before she could retrieve the dismembered leg, she heard someone walk up behind her.


End file.
